Rosie and Jim - Sailing and Other Stories
|running time = 60 minutes |catalogue number = VC1169 VC1291 |rating = |re-release date = }}Rosie and Jim - Sailing and Other Stories is a UK Video release of Rosie and Jim episodes by The Video Collection and Central Video on 4th February 1991, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Central Video on 10th May 1993. Description Together with their friend John Cunliffe, ROSIE & JIM have lots of fun in the countryside as they travel along some of Britain's prettiest waterways in their canal boat -THE RAGDOLL. Learning through play, youngsters can join in the fun as Rosie and Jim discovers how a cow is milked, how their favourtie blanket is made, have a sailing adventure and learn how to keep things tidy. Episodes # Sailing # Weaving # Milking # Breakdown Credits Opening (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Rosie and Jim intro (Season 1) * Start of Sailing (1990) Closing (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) * End of Breakdown (1990) * Rosie and Jim closing credits (Season 1) * A Ragdoll Production for Central (silent) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (with no trailer) * Simon Bates BBFC U Warning * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Central Video logo (1991-1995) * Rosie and Jim intro (Season 1) * Start of Sailing (1990) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Breakdown (1990) * Rosie and Jim closing credits (Season 1) * A Ragdoll Production for Central (silent) * British Waterways (Long Version) (silent) * Central Video logo (1991-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International children's promo from 1993 by Sophie Aldred * Simon Bates BBFC U Warning * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Central Video logo (1991-1995) * Rosie and Jim intro (Season 1) * Start of Sailing (1990) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Breakdown (1990) * Rosie and Jim closing credits (Season 1) * A Ragdoll Production for Central (silent) * British Waterways (Long Version) (silent) * Central Video logo (1991-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1993 Re-release # The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". # Simon Bates BBFC U Warning Gallery ragdolls-rosie-and-jim-sailing-other-_57.jpg|Back cover ragdolls-rosie-and-jim-sailing-other-_57 (1).jpg|Cassette Category:Central Video Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Rosie and Jim Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with Simon Bates VSC Warnings Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie & Jim Presenter) Category:Central Independent Television Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:John Cunliffe Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions